


Wynne's Mistake

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since she suggested that it would be better to break up, she had been watching them…and she thinks that maybe love could prevail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wynne's Mistake

Title: Wynne's Mistake

Characters: Alistair/Fem-Cousland, Wynne

Rating: Teen

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Dragon Age. Bioware owns Dragon Age and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Ever since she suggested that it would be better to break up, she had been watching them…and she thinks that maybe love could prevail.

Timeline: During Origins, after you've triggered the conversation where she is worried for Alistair being in a relationship with the Warden.

Warning: No spoilers really (I think…)

Author's Notes: I really wish we got to see a scene through Wynne's eyes when she sees how wrong she was regarding the Warden/Romance relationship.

Wynne's Mistake

She watched them from across the campsite as she sorted through her bag for the ingredients to make poultices. They didn't notice her watching them, Morrigan had already disappeared within the wood; Leliana and Zevran had gone ahead to start with scouting the perimeter. Sten and Damon, Elissa's dog, was currently locked in a staring contest. Oghren was currently enjoying a new pitcher of ale that Elissa had found during their travels.

Elissa and Alistair had offered to get a start on the food. While Alistair wasn't a very good cook - she inwardly winced to herself as she remembered Alistair's attempts of cooking - Elissa had proven that she had some skills.

Wynne remembered with fond amusement at the blush on Elissa's cheeks as she told her that the family cook had insisted that Elissa should learn how to cook just in case she ever got the courage to run away. It was a family joke due to Elissa attempting to run away when she was five years old because her mother refused to let her have the Mabari, Damon, after he had imprinted himself on her.

Elissa had decided it was best to run away with Damon but according to her, she didn't get very far. She ended up seeking shelter in the farm among the straw and had fallen asleep, oblivious to the manhunt that had gone underway for her.

It still made Wynne chuckle as she thought about it. It had been nice to hear some childhood memories from the young rogue as she had lost her family to an old family friend who turned traitor.

Snapping back to the present, she watched as Alistair got the fire started, looking pleased when he playfully glared at the dark haired woman as she said something with a smirk playing on her lips.

She worried for them, she could see how close they were getting and it made her fear for Alistair's heart. She knew he had been at the Chantry since he was a young boy and didn't have much experience with women.

However, she didn't know much about Elissa but she had to wonder if Elissa had as much experience with boys as she seemed. She remembered Alistair saying Elissa has a brother whose wife and son had been caught in the slaughter of the Cousland's family house. The brother had been part of the party who was to come to Ostagar but only one solider had made it as far.

Even so…she was still undecided. Alistair cared for Elissa; a blind man would be confident about thar. But Elissa…she was unsure of her feelings. Elissa was confident in her flirting with Alistair yet not once she had tried to move their relationship forward.

If anything, she was content to allow Alistair to come to her. It was strange and she had the strangest nagging feeling she was missing a crucial part to the puzzle she couldn't figure out.

They had finished setting up the pot, Elissa was adding the vegetables to the hot water when she smiled, her deft fingers slipping into the pouch she carried with her and pulled out a light yellow cube.

Wynne watched as she turned to Alistair, who was now sitting on the floor next to the fire, enjoying the heat, watching Elissa who was on her knees. He quirked an eyebrow, curious to what had gotten the young woman smiling before she said something, eliciting a suspicious look from the warrior.

After a few more pleadings, Alistair relented and closed his eyes, partly opening his mouth. She watched as Elissa quickly dropped the cube into his mouth. Alistair's eyebrows shot up in pleasant surprised as he chewed on his treat. When he was finished, he was about to open his eyes when Elissa suddenly covered his mouth with hers.

One hand slid into her dark hair, holding her close as they deepened the kiss before they started laughing against the other's lips. A sight that warmed the heart, Wynne shook the thought away.

Soon the couple parted and Elissa finished adding the rest of the vegetables to the water before sitting down between Alistair's legs and started tugging the pins out of her raven-black hair. Alistair watched lovingly as her hair slowly come unbound and reaching mid-back, curly from being pinned up for most of the day.

Once finished, Elissa gently ran her fingers through her hair before sweeping it over her left shoulder, a lock of hair escaping. She watched as Alistair reached out, brushing the lock behind her ear, his thumb tracing the curve of her cheek. She saw the faint blush tinting Elissa's cheek as she smiled shyly.

A smile that told of a hundred emotions, she remembered she once read in a book. It had struck her as strange as it was usually 'a picture holds a thousand words' but that saying had stuck with her and now, she thinks she understand what the writer was trying to convey.

She remembered the first time she met Elissa Cousland, it was at Ostagar. She had been taking a break from working with her magic, allowing the older mages take over teaching when she saw this tired broken woman slowly making her way through the camp.

She had instantly known she was the recruit Duncan had gone to fetch and wondered what had happened during his time with her for her to be so drawn. Even though she was tired, she still made the effort to talk to people before coming to a stop in front of her.

She had been so curious about magic, about the history that Wynne couldn't help but warm up to the young rogue. She had been so used to being feared because she had magic; it was refreshing to meet someone who didn't see as magic to be feared but to be respected.

She had heard that Elissa had managed to convince a guard into parting his food to give to the condemned man who was in a cell waiting to be sentenced for his hanging. She heard about the flower the hound-master needed to save his hounds from the taint of the darkspawns. Elissa had found the rare flower in the wilds and brought it back, even without being asked.

Even now, Elissa still went out of her way to help people despite the fact she was a Grey Warden and had a blight to focus on. Sten had complained about the fact more than once but Elissa had only said that it was a Grey Warden's duty to protect and serve the people. If helping them in a small way was going to help them in the long run, she didn't see why she should past it up.

Even though it did mean they were going back and forth to retrieve some relic from a place none of them knew existed then trekking all the way back to the recipient.

She knew that anyone one of them could have spoken up and Elissa would have listened to them yet none of them dared to do so. Wynne secretly thought it was due to the delighted look on Elissa's face whenever they achieved what they set out to do and knowing she had made a part of a person's life easier.

Wynne came out of her thoughts when she heard gales of laughter and saw Elissa's head was tilted slightly back, her light blue eyes were filled with mirth, a hand covering her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter.

A quick glance saw Leliana, who had returned with Zevran, was watching the scene with happiness shining in her blue eyes. Zevran also had a small smile on his face, his arms crossed before he gave a short nod, silently confirming something he knew.

Sten, much to Wynne's surprise as the Qunari was stoic and disciplined, had a small smile playing on his lips before he returned to Damon. Oghren just lifted his tankard up slightly before returning back to his business.

Her eyes wandered back to the sight and she saw Alistair was just smiling broadly as he watched the laughing woman in his arms. But what took her breath away was the love and tenderness clear in the warrior's light brown eyes.

Never in her life had she ever seen anyone so unguarded, placing so much trust and love onto another person. Within the Circle, even love was something the mages had feared to consider as it could be used against them, to be given then taken away so cruelly.

Elissa slowly got herself under control, glaring playfully at Alistair whose grin turned to one of smugness. She watched as Elissa poked Alistair in the side, causing the young man to squeak, his side jerking and a brilliant smile crossed her face as panic covered Alistair's, his hand catching Elissa's quick ones before she could try and tickle him.

But even the threat of being tickled couldn't stop him from laughing as he shook his head, trying to dissuade her while she nodded, trying to break free of his grip, her fingers twitching with the anticipation of tickling him.

She watched as Alistair leaned down, pressing his lips against Elissa's in a soft kiss. Elissa seemed to melt into his body, all the fight escaping as Alistair let her hands go so one of his hands could cup the back of her head, the other hand sliding around her waist. Her hands weren't idle, one hand slipping into his dark blonde hair while the other rested on his chest, above his heart.

They kissed softly, taking their time despite the ticking clock. It felt so intimate that she had to look away, clearing her throat. She caught sight of the wistfulness on Leliana's face and it dawned on her that they had something that other wanted.

A love that seemed to grow stronger each day, they had each other's back, trusted the other to protect it and they shared secrets with each other, knowing they wouldn't break the trust that had developed.

Damon barked, breaking the mood and she turned her head to see Damon had moved closer within the short time and was now lying down in front of the couple as they broke the kiss.

Elissa smiled down at her dog while Alistair begrudgingly patted the dog's head, getting a lick in return before he turned back to Elissa. He leaned in, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes, leaning into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He turned his head so he was resting his cheek against her temple and stared into the fire, both of them looking at peace despite the darkness that threatened to consume them.

Wynne felt a lump form in her throat, tears stinging the back of her eyes. She had seen so many things, been a part of many things and had regrets. But the scene before her was enough to make her believe that even Grey Wardens had the rights to find love despite the dangers they faced every day.

Maybe she was wrong about them and she made a mental note to let Elissa know. After all, within darkness like this, any rays of light should be cherished.

The End

Don't get me wrong – I love Wynne but I did feel she was a bit touchy with Alistair & the Warden's romance when they first start out so when she does confess that she is wrong, I can see where she is coming from. Beside – she probably knew about the cost of defeating the Archdemon – seemed like everyone did.

And from the conversations I've seen – it doesn't look like anyone, other than the Warden, knows of Alistair's childhood which is why I used for Wynne's worries.


End file.
